The Passing of Strangers
by J Bear
Summary: AU fic. Harry and Hermione meet by chance in Ron's bar.
1. The Return

Disclaimer: The usual what not.

Rating: PG

A/N: Remember, it's AU. Harry had never met Hermione.

**Chapter 1: The Return**

"Sorry mate, we're closed." He said when heard the door slam shut behind him. "We open tonight." Not hearing the door opening, he turned around. The sight that greeted him brought a smile to his face. The man standing there in front of him still had his unruly black hair and he still had the same youthful appearance. His eyes had an added wisdom to them and the usual mischievous glint to them. "Harry!" He enveloped him in a hug.

"Hey Ron. How are you?"

"The usual. The bar's doing well. But what are you doing here?"

"I was in town for business. So I'm here to check in on you. Make sure you're not doing something wrong." Harry said with a grin.

"If you can recall, you were the one who was always getting me into trouble. Oh by the way, did you see today's Daily Prophet?" Ron asked him. Harry had been away for a few years, dropping in time and time again to check on him. His career as an auror had taken him to places that he doesn't even want to think about. But being the 'boy-who-lived', he had been famous since the time… well… when he was born. After the defeat of Voldemort, 'the-boy-who-lived' was now the 'the-man-who-defeated-you-know-who'. Being the 'famous man' he was, women flocked to him and a playboy reputation was born.

"What?" Harry lifted an eyebrow "Do you really believe that trash?"

"Nope, I'm just asking if you've seen it."

"I wish they would just leave me the hell alone. It's been how many years? Geez… let it go."

Ron grabbed a beer mug and filled it with butterbeer. "On the house."

"Thanks Ron." Harry said with a little laugh. "Actually, I'm just finishing my final assignment for the ministry. The amount of paperwork needed for it is incredibly…"

"Final assignment?"

"Yeah, final assignment. I need a break. A nice vacation, then see if the other career will take off."

"Other career?"

"Do I hear an echo in here, or is it just me?" He said peering from his circular frames. "Yeah… other career. But I don't want to jinx it just yet. So I'll tell you when I actually get the job."

"Alright. Suit yourself."

"Need some help around here?"

"Well… now that you mention it… want to bartend for tonight?"

Harry answered him with a grin.

###

"Hey barkeep, another 3 butterbeers…" Ron said, leaning on the counter top. His impromptu barkeeper quickly grabbed the mugs and filled them. This bar idea actually originated in the head of one Harry Potter. They opened the bar shortly after they graduated from Hogwarts. Harry, was keen on taking a year off, and Ron, who had been wondering what he was going to be doing, became partners in the bar business. Ron would mingle with their guests and Harry would bartend. And a few friends played waiters and cooks. Aptly naming it, 'The Snowy Owl." Business grew and grew, and Harry was to start Auror training. Reluctantly, he relinquished the role of partner and settled into Auror life.

Harry, who was laughing with a patron sitting on the stool, glanced away for a moment and caught sight of a woman sitting alone in the corner. She sipped her tea slowly and had a pad of paper and a pen in front of her. She looked like she was in a far away land dreaming of wonderful things. Her eyes were a shade of hazel brown, and her hair, neatly combed, and was styled in a loose bun. Looking to her right, Harry saw Ron approach her. They talked for a few moments, shared a hug, and Ron left for the bar.

"What was that about?" Harry said glancing again at the woman.

"What?" Ron replied confused. "Oh that… Do you know an author by the name of Grace Lockland?"

"Yes, of course. She writes all sorts of novels." He paused. "Wait… are you telling me…"

"Well… that's Hermione Granger. Her… um… well… She is Grace Lockland. That's her pen name."

"Ah I see."

Ron then turned away to deal with another rowdy guest too drunk for another beer. And the crowd was thinning out. Harry closed down the bar as he had done so many nights ago and spotted the same woman sitting there, pen in hand. Curious, he headed over her way with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hello." He said softly to her. "May I?"

"Hi. Of course." She motioned for him to sit down then closed the notebook that had been sitting in front of her. "You're Ron's friend… Harry."

"How'd you guess?"

"You're in the papers everywhere."

"I wish they would just stop doing that."

"I haven't introduced myself. I'm Hermione Granger." She smiled, holding up a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He sipped his coffee and allowed the aroma to fill his senses. Hermione, on the other hand, was closely examining Mr. Potter.

"You're wondering if all the rumours are true." He said "If I really do have a new girlfriend every week."

"Well… do you?"

"No, but I am entitled to date women. Doesn't mean they're my girlfriends." He cocked his head and peered at her. "What are you writing about?"

"Hmmm? Oh this." She lightly touched her notebook and bit her lip

"It's okay, I know you're Grace Lockland. Ron told me." He took another sip "Doesn't the bar scene sorta distract you while you're writing?"

"No. Actually, my ideas come faster here. I run different scenarios in my head and analyze the people who come through here. I try to write a story for each of them and the books start churning out. Besides, the owner makes a mean cup of tea." She chuckled and Harry joined her.

"I see you've met." Ron said appearing out of nowhere. The bar was now clear of most people with the exception of 5 or 6. But they were sprawled out on the table having a snooze. "The people we attract… I see you've met our resident writer."

"Indeed."

"It's getting late. I should head home."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ron said


	2. The marketplace

**Chapter 2: The Marketplace **

****

Harry frowned and softly squeezed the tomato, sniffing it to see if it was fresh then popped a few into his bag. He handed the merchant his due and said, "Keep the change." After all, a few pennies don't add up to much. He was staying at the Snowy Owl in a room on top of the pub. In return, he offered to work for meal and rent. Just like old times. His final assignment was completely finished, papers and all. The entire summer was his to utilize and he was trying to make the most of it. The news of his arrival died down, as did speculation about his love life. Paparazzi soon found his normal routine boring and gave up. But to Harry Potter, the boy who lived, it was a welcomed change and a sort of relief from the life he had been living.

Moving over to the lettuce, he spotted her. It was the woman with those warm hazel brown eyes. Her hair was now in a ponytail. And her clothes fitted to her slim figure. Hermione was trying to figure out what to eat for dinner tonight when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey stranger." Harry said with a twinkle in his eye. "Haven't seen you around for a while."

"I've been away in Dublin, speaking to some publishers." She replied.

"Does that mean you're done?"

"No… not yet. I still have to run through some drafts. In my eye, it's far from done."

"I'm sure it's well written." He said picking up a lettuce head and handed the merchant the amount. "May I walk with you?"

"Of course." She said popping the change into her wallet.

"So who are you Hermione Granger? Tell me about yourself. Are you happy with your writing? Are you married? Kids? Werewolf on the prowl?"

"No!" she laughed "no, no, no. I'm just a boring girl with a pen in my hand."

The time blew by as they were discovering things about each other. Harry's bag was getting full from all the food he had gotten and as was Hermione.

"Have you figured out what you want to eat for dinner yet?" He asked her

"Erm… probably just pasta. Nice and easy for a single dinner." She smiled at him. "How about you? Barkeeper again tonight Harry?"

"Yep. I'll pop into the kitchen and just whip something up."

"That's great." She paused. "Well… gotta go."

"Wait… say… want to bump into me around 4 tomorrow? Say around… There?" He pointed to the coffee shop across the street.

"No…" She said, Harry's shoulders slumped, then added "How about 3?"

"3's fine. I'll see you at 3 then."

"Okay."

"Okay."


End file.
